1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to accessory step apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck cab accessory step apparatus wherein the same provides an accessory step arranged for selective vertical positioning relative to a truck cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable stairs relative to various portals is desirable in the prior art and has been addressed to permit selective positioning of a step relative to portal for convenience of entry thereof. Examples of removable stair construction may be found in U.S. Pat.No. 4,243,120 to pratt, Jr., et al. wherein a portable step organization is slidably mounted relative to spaced rails utilizing guide wires to permit selective repositioning of the step construction relative to an entrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,09lto Dudynskyj sets forth a wheel chair lift apparatus wherein a sprocket drive lifts a platform relative to an entrance permitting lifting of a wheel chair thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,284 to Hicks, et al. sets forth a vehicle with a convertible step and foot rest wherein the step is pivotally mounted to raised elevation to provide additional storage support relative to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,810 to Kimball sets forth a threewheeled vehicle utilizing an operator step that is removable mounted vertically relative to a seat of the vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck cab accessory step apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.